


i want your midnights

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Ouija usage, Implied group sex eventually, Implied seances, Jake's whiskey nights, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, i don't know what to say, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: "Remember: consent is the sexiest, respect the safewords you're given, and in this house, we practice 'no glove, no love.'" Jake swallows some of his beer, then adds, "And if anyone's interested, we're gonna be winding down after the festivities with a special post-coital seance."Jake diversifies his whiskey nights with help from his partner.
Relationships: Jake (Schitt's Creek)/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose (background) - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> title from "new year's day" by taylor swift. thank you for clicking on (and, hopefully, reading) this extremely random fic.

"Hey, everyone!" Jake raises his beer up in the air, and the quiet murmur of the crowd dies down. "So glad to have you all here." 

"Thanks, Jake!" 

"Yeah, man, thanks for having us!" 

"Should be another fun night!" 

Jake gestures toward the assortment of baskets and plates strewn around his apartment, each one laden with protective barriers and single-serve lube. Everyone who's here tonight is a regular, and knows the drill inside-and-out, but Jake figures you can never be too safe. 

"Remember: consent is the sexiest, respect the safewords you're given, and in this house, we practice 'no glove, no love.'" He swallows some of his beer, then adds, "And if anyone's interested, we're gonna be winding down after the festivities with a special post-coital seance."

"A what?" Whoever's spoken up is in the back, and Jake can't quite make out the voice. But whoever it is, their sentiment's echoed by a few other attendees. 

"A seance." Jake shrugs a shoulder. "You know. Communing with the dead? I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but if my kink's not your kink, that's okay, right?" 

He grins at Twyla, and she beams back at him from her place on the couch, eyes big and nodding encouragement. Their relationship isn't a secret, but they try to give each other space at these events, lest they give off the wrong message. He usually ends up gravitating towards her anyway, though; the night doesn't feel finished until she's digging her nails into his hips and he's gasping her name. 

"How does it work?" 

It's Jeff from two towns over. He's always been an open-minded guy, and Jake gives him an approving nod. "My partner'd be the better person to ask," he says, gesturing towards Twyla, who waves. "She'll be the one leading it. Hope you can stay, man, it'll probably get freaky!"

"A different kind of freaky," Twyla clarifies. "Not, like... sex, freaky."

"I dunno," Jake says. He winks at her, and grins as a blush colours her cheeks. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of how easily she flusters, even after everything they've done together. "Someone might have sexy questions to ask." 

"I can't guarantee they'll get sexy answers," Twyla says; her voice is clear despite her flush. "But I guess that wouldn't be off-limits to ask!" 

"What about Ouija, Twyla?" Stevie's mouth twists into a smirk. Jake's first instinct is to defend his partner, but Twyla doesn't seem bothered by it, judging from the good-natured way that she's rolling her eyes. "Can you have phone sex with a spirit through your Ouija board?"

"I think that'd just be Ouija sex." Twyla tilts her head, considering this. "And I haven't tried it, but maybe we can tonight." She raises her eyebrows at Stevie, and Jake smothers a smile as he watches Twyla attempt to keep a straight face. "Is there a particular ghost that you want to sext, Stevie?" 

"Whatever this is," David interjects, waving a hand at the gathered group. "Can we get started? _Someone_ is making me open the store early tomorrow morning."

"You volunteered," Patrick says, and David rolls his eyes. 

"Because I was high on laughing gas from the dentist, and I was feeling _very_ vulnerable, and you _asked_ –" 

"Okay," Jake says loudly, holding his hands up. "Why don't we get started?" 

There's a chorus of approvals, and people start to group together. Jake hangs back, waiting to make sure everyone's having a good time and that no one's left alone unless they're intentionally enjoying their own company. But he's also watching Twyla from across the room, and when their eyes meet over Mutt's shoulders as he kisses Jake's partner's neck, it's like a lifeline that grounds him in place. No matter what happens – no matter who they fuck tonight or how many ghosts Twyla sexts on behalf of other people – she's his and he's hers. 

_I love you_ , he mouths, and she smiles and blows him a kiss.

_Love you, too._


End file.
